


The Taking of the Omega Harry Houdini

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adelaide Stratton, Alpha Arthur Conan Doyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beta George Gudgett, Beta Horace Merring, Bonding, Capture, Chains, Deepthroating, Depressed Houdini, Depression, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hormonal Drugs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Harry Houdini, Original Alpha charcters, Original Beta charcters, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Houdini hated the dynamics of being an Omega, and that was why he worked so hard to protect himself and make a name for himself in an Alpha dominated world. When he chooses to share his heat with a rich female Alpha, he thinks it will be like all the other heats he's shared with Alphas. He learns soon that things will never be the same. Can his friends save him from a bond he never wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys. This is a very interesting universe and just thought it would work. If you don't understand the Omegaverse, there is plenty of information here on AO3 and on the internet. If rape or torture is a trigger this may not be for you. It is tagged the way it is for very specific reasons. Enjoy.

In 1901 the dynamics for Omegas were very simple, they were used for breeding, and hardly ever made it big. Harry Houdini was the exception, being born an Omega, he knew he didn’t want to settle into what society thought Omegas were good for. He made a name for himself with his illusions and he loved it. His best friends were both Alphas, Doyle whose Omega was in a coma, and Adelaide Stratton whose Omega was a secret assassin that was killed in New York. There were times during his heat’s that he wanted to share on with Stratton, to bond to her, but then he would be going into what was expected of Omegas and it was something he was always fighting against. When Houdini was younger, he had not only had being an Omega working against him, but also the fact that he was an immigrant, and in New York being both worked against him. Houdini thought about all the success he had as an Omega as the carriage was taken him to the Alpha he was going to share his three-day heat with. Sometimes Houdini thought about sharing it with Adelaide, and maybe bond with her, since her Omega broke bonding laws and was well dead, but he couldn’t. That was why he would sell his body during his heat, and the money was really good. Usually he interviewed the potential Alpha’s he would share his heat with, usually males, but this female Alpha contacted him. Houdini couldn’t believe the money that was being offered, and it more than made up for his trip back to the states to help Adelaide stop her husband. Now he was in the carriage, going towards the Alpha’s estate. Houdini was used to this by now, but he still felt the anxiousness of meeting a strange Alpha. The ride seemed to take forever, but finally the carriage came to a stop. He waited as the Beta driver opened the carriage door.

            “Welcome to the Estate of the Alpha known as Katerina Swanson, Mr. Houdini.” The Beta informed him. “Hope you had a comfortable ride.”

            “A little bumpy here and there, could have gotten here faster on my own.” Houdini responded as he exited the carriage. “Does she always send a carriage to collect the Omega’s she’s going to share heats with?” He liked the look of the estate and wondered what she did in a world that was dominated by male Alphas. Probably another reason why Houdini agreed to share his heat with her, for she made it far on her own being a female.

            “The Alpha mistress is very selective of the Omega’s she beds. You are very lucky Mr. Houdini; you meet the mistresses list of that specific type of Omega she looks for.”

            Houdini smiled and shook his head. “Well I usually pick the Alpha’s, but the money she offered was really amazing. Couldn’t turn down an offer like that. So where do I go?”

            “Walk up the stairs and enter through those doors, the Beta butler Gregory will greet you and informed the mistress that you have arrived.” The driver pointed up the stairs.

            Houdini wasted no time as he quickly walked up the steps, and entered the estate. There at the entrance was a Beta butler that Houdini assumed was Gregory. “Harry Houdini. I’m here to see the Alpha Katerina.” He watched as the butler was studying him, and couldn’t help but get a creepy feeling from him.

            “I will inform the mistress that the Omega is here.” Gregory spoke. He watched as Houdini shrugged his shoulders. Gregory knew that Beta’s were better than Omega’s, but he knew that Katerina would share the heat and then he would be a tossed aside Omega, just like the rest of them. He bowed to the Omega and left.

            Houdini made a mental note that he did not like that butler, but he was here with one specific mission. He was here to share his three-day heat, and then by next week, be performing for the masses of people. Houdini studied the entrance of the estate, and had to admit, for a female she had made it far. Even though she was an Alpha, being a female was the only hindrance Houdini saw, but she had broken the norm and made a living. He respected her just like he respected Constable Stratton. Houdini continued to look around the entrance, he barely heard the return of the Beta butler.

            “Mr. Houdini,” Gregory announced. He watched the Omega turn around, and wait. “May I introduce to you the lovely Alpha Miss Katerina Swanson.” The butler bowed, and behind him the Alpha entered.

            Katerina was wearing a dark blue dress, a little fancy, more party material, and she slowly approached Houdini. He was wearing his light blue suit and his red velvet vest underneath. “Mr. Houdini. I am so thrilled that an Omega of your standing accepted my offer to share your heat with me.” Her smile was white and the dress brought out the brightness of her blue eyes.

            “Yes, but the terms are very clear. We share my heat, but no bonding is to occur.” Houdini replied back. He had to make sure that the Alpha’s he shared his heat with understood that. There were a few close calls, but he had protected himself. “Also your offer was most generous and it would be considered rude of me to not accept.” He studied the Alpha’s smile, and something caused a chill to go down his spine. Houdini just chalked it off to his upcoming heat within the next day.

            “Your assistant Florrie made it very clear that a bond is not to happen.” Katerina spoke. “You will be joining me for dinner, and then after that you will be escorted by Gregory to the Omega suite where you will spend the remainder of your time here. I assure you that it is for the best. I not only employ Beta’s, but Alpha’s as well. It is for your protection. I think it is best though for you to get settled first, so Gregory please escort Mr. Houdini to the Omega suite, make sure he is comfortable. Get him anything he needs; dinner will be served at five on the dot. See you then Mr. Houdini. I look forward to sharing your heat Mr. Houdini.” She flashed her smile and went away, leaving Houdini with the strange Butler.

            “So where is this suite I’m staying in?” Houdini quickly asked. He clapped his hands together and gave them a rub. This was probably the only part he hated about being Omega, but he suffered through the three-days, and then everything would be alright again. He watched the butler bow and gestured for Houdini to follow him. Houdini did follow, his eyes looking at the layout and thought the estate was beautifully done. The journey took a while, once they went up a set of stairs, they stopped in front of two beautiful wooden doors. Houdini watched as Gregory opened the doors, and Houdini liked what he saw. The room had a beautiful lush bed, with red silky sheets, a huge sitting room, and even a wash room. He had to admit the room was bigger than his Royal Suite at the Meterpole Hotel. For a room he would only be in for the next four or five days, it was perfect.

            “Is there anything you will need Mr. Houdini, or is the room to your liking?” Gregory asked. Houdini had been so in awe of the room that he forgot the butler was there.

            “Everything is fine.” Houdini quickly spoke. “When will dinner be again?”

            “It will be ready by five on the dot, that gives you a few hours to make yourself at home.” Gregory spoke. He kept his tone even and empty of all emotions. “You will be spending the next couple of days in here, so you might as well get comfortable Omega. I will get you five minutes before dinner.” The butler bowed and closed the doors, making sure to lock them as he did so.

            Houdini didn’t know what it was about that butler, but every time the Beta butler spoke, it made his blood run cold. He also didn’t like the butler simply referring to him by his secondary sex. The sound of the lock confused Houdini, but then he remembered Katerina had said she also employed Alphas and he was safer in the room. Houdini continued exploring the room, taking in note that Katerina spared no expense when it came to making sure that the Omega suite in her estate was comfortable. This was probably going to be his best heat with an Alpha ever, for most kept him in their room, and sometimes it wasn’t in the most comfortable position. At least this time he had his own room, and hopefully Katerina wouldn’t spend his entire heat with him. Houdini checked his pocket real fast to make sure he the pill to take after his heat to ensure that he wouldn’t end up pregnant. He had a scare once, but thankfully his next heat came as scheduled and he knew he wasn’t pregnant. That was another thing he hated about being an Omega, because many Alpha’s bonded with male Omegas because they could produce a child more successfully than the females Omega’s could. Houdini decided it would be better if he spent the next few hours getting a quick sleep in, and that is exactly what he did. A few hours later, Houdini awoke to a knock on the door. “Who is it?” he asked sleepily. He was stretching, when the door opened and it was the Beta butler.

            “I am here to fetch you for dinner Mr. Houdini.” Gregory quickly spoke. “If you will follow me, then I will take you to the dining hall.”

            Houdini stretched one more time, and got off the bed and went to the butler. “Lead the way.” Houdini waited as the butler bowed and started off in the direction they first came. The walk to awhile, but soon the smell of food was hitting his nose, and they took a right turn. Houdini couldn’t believe the size of the dining hall, and the layout of food that was on the table. Houdini continued to follow the butler to a set, waited as the butler pulled the chair out, and then sat as the butler pushed the chair in. “Where is Miss Swanson?”

            “The mistress will be in shortly Omega.” Gregory spoke. Houdini was starting to get the feeling that the Beta did not like him or Omegas. He bowed and left Houdini alone in the dining hall.

            Houdini took a moment to study the food, could tell that there was lamb, Cornish hen, a wide variety of vegetables and fruits, and even knedle. Yeah, this Alpha really knew how to treat the Omega’s she was with during their heat. He was developing more respect for her with each passing second. Houdini quickly stood from his seat when he saw the Alpha enter the room. “Good evening Miss Swanson.” Houdini quickly bowed slightly in the presence of the Alpha.

            “Mr. Houdini, please call me Katerina.” Katerina spoke as she approached the table. “We are after all going to be spending the three or four days together during your heat. The least you could is call me by a first name bases.” She watched the Omega shake a little under her gaze, and she smelled the air. It was not the food she was smelling, but the scent coming off the unbond Omega. Oh how she would break him once she bonded to him, of course he did not know what was coming. She would be much happier when this pretense ended, and had Houdini as her property. She went to her seat, that Gregory pulled and pushed in when she started to set, and Houdini followed her queue. “Please Mr. Houdini, eat as much you like. At least as much as you know will help you through the first day of your heat. The rest of the time Gregory will bring you food, that way your scent will not drive the Alpha’s I employ crazy.”

            Houdini started to slowly started to fill his plate, and he knew he had to remind the Alpha about the bonding. “Katerina, it is understood that there will be no bonding during the heat.” Houdini spoke all business like. “It is the only rule I make sure to strictly enforce.”

            “Of course Houdini,” Katerina spoke as she filled her plate with food. “Your assistant gave me the contract, I signed it, returned it to your assistant, and you signed it as well. Now I assume you know that your smell becomes incredible intoxicating to Alphas, and I may become rough and leave some bruises on you. Will this be a problem for you?”

            Houdini bit into one of the knedle’s and took a moment to think before he answered. He knew that Alpha’s became crazy while an Omega was in heat, and he shared his heat with one Alpha that broke his arm. It took a while to heal, and Houdini couldn’t go after the Alpha for abuse, for an Omega barely had any rights, and the courts would be on the Alpha’s side. “No,” Houdini spoke. “It is part of the Omega biology, and our scent can send Alpha’s into crazy states of mind.”

            “Very good.” Katerina responded. She would be so glad when the charade would be over, and Houdini would belong to her. It was already being a struggle being a female Alpha in a male Alpha dominated world, but if she bonded to the greatest Omega of all time Harry Houdini, she would have more respect than she already did, and even the men would show her more respect. He also had that scent that she was looking for and he was pretty cute as well. That curly black hair of his and his beautiful blue eyes, oh how she would enjoy the unsuspecting Omega. She was also pleased that he did not read the revised contract that she had given to that dumb blonde of an Omega to give to Houdini. If she had, then the magician would probably not be here. “I hope the room was to your liking.”

            “Yes, it’s actually the most comfortable room I’ve ever been in.” Houdini spoke. “Usually when I share a heat, the Alpha keeps me chained in their room and it usually isn’t the most comfortable room in the world.” He took a bite of the knedle and he thought it tasted amazing. “I’ve never known an Alpha that takes such good care of an unbonded Omega.”

            “As my driver, Albert, probably already informed you, I am very specific when it comes to the Omega’s I plan to help through their heat.” Katerina spoke. “I take such care in specifically picking them, that I want to make sure that they are comfortable as can be, even if it’s anywhere between three to seven days. Depends on their heat.” _Soon you will be the only Omega I will ever take during their heat._

            “He did, and I am grateful that you would even consider me.” Houdini spoke. The feeling came out of nowhere, but he could tell that his heat was starting early. The cramp rolled through him, and he doubled over in pain. He couldn’t believe how quickly and calmly the Alpha acted.

            “Gregory! Get in here now!” Katerina yelled for the Beta butler. Gregory quickly entered the room and bowed to the Alpha. “Get all staff that are Alpha’s out of the estate, especially the route to the Omega’s suite. Mr. Houdini’s heat seems to have come early. Please send in Abigail to help Mr. Houdini to the suite, make sure there is at least one other Beta to help her. I don’t want any of the Alpha’s I employ to touch him.” She watched as Gregory quickly set to work to follow her orders. “Houdini, is this normal for your heat to come a day early?” She made sure to keep her distance, for she did not want to ruin her plan in bonding with the Omega.

            “Nnn…not u…usually.” Houdini spoke through clenched teeth. He couldn’t believe the heat was coming early, but watched as the Alpha worked to control herself. His body was starting to crave her knot. He felt hands on him, and saw that it was another Beta worker.

            “Come on Mr. Houdini, let’s get you back to the suite.” Abigail spoke. She helped him up, and began leading him to the suite. “Miss Katerina will be in the suite within a few minutes. She has to get herself ready. The mistress also has to make sure that all the other Alpha’s in the estate are out and getting air.”

            Houdini was lost in the pain of his heat, feeling the slick starting to leak out, and staining his pants. He was trying to think how could his heat start a day early, or maybe he miscalculated his heat cycle. Either way his heat was coming, and he tried to stay alert to make sure that no other Alpha would try to take him. The journey seemed forever, but finally they made it to the suite, where Abigail helped him to the bed. He jumped slightly when she started to take off his clothes. “Wha…what are you…you doing?” Houdini asked. He was breathing heavily as his heat was taking control of his body.

            “It will make it easier on the mistress to knot you, if you don’t have to worry about the clothes.” Abigail coolly spoke. She continued to strip Houdini down, the magician barely having any strength to fight. Just as the Beta finished stripping down Houdini, the door opened and Katerina was standing there, naked and ready to knot in Houdini. “Mistress, I will leave you two to it.” Abigail quickly bowed and walked past Katerina, closing the door and making sure it was locked.

            Houdini saw through blurry eyes Katerina approach him and he quickly turned over on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air and face and shoulders into the pillow. He knew the routine with Alpha’s, and Katerina was no different. He could feel his slick running down his thighs, and he knew he was ready. “Please,” Houdini whined out. He was ready for a knot, and he didn’t know how much longer he could last without her knot in his body. Houdini felt the Alpha mount the bed and he felt her member near his entrance, and whimpered for her to enter him already. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the Alpha enter him, and it was an amazing sensation, their bodies moving as one, as the primal need takes over. They continued to ride his heat, and Katerina laid her body across Houdini’s back, smelling and licking the back of his neck, where his scent glandes were, were an Alpha would bite to bond with an Omega. “No…no bit…biting…or…or…bonding.” Houdini tried to show control in his voice, but his Omega biology had taking over, and it was craving the bite.

            “I changed the contract, apparently you and that stupid blonde Omega assistant of yours didn’t read the revisions I made.” Katerina growled out. The smell Houdini was driving her crazy, but she had to keep control until the very end, and then she would bite him. “I paid that much so I could bond with you, you stupid Omega. I changed the no bond biting, to I can bond bite and you agreed. Now you belong to me.” She liked the area one more time, and then bit down the same time her knot formed in Houdini. Katerina loved listening to the Omega whimper under her, but she didn’t care for he was now hers.

            Houdini whimpered, and moaned out in pleasure, pain, and embarrassment. He had always been so careful to read the contract, but with this one he didn’t. He felt the bond forming, how his body would only want Katerina, and everything he had worked for was gone. He felt the tears running down his face. Houdini couldn’t hold back the whimper when he felt her release the back of his throat, and he could feel the blood flowing from the bite and the saliva from his scent glandes as well. Houdini could only hope that Doyle and Stratton would find a way to save him from this bond. If he had a choice he would bond to Stratton, but all that was taken from him. He now belonged to the Alpha Katerina Swanson, and he hoped his friends could save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide and Doyle learn the fate of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Adelaide and Doyle were looking over a recent case about demonic possession. Doyle believed it, Adelaide wasn’t sure, and their favorite Omega Houdini of course thought it was nothing but mumbo jumbo. They had received the case a few days before his heat, and knew that they would have a break from him for at least four days, but his heat should have come and went already and yet he was suspiciously missing. Adelaide thought about asking Houdini to form a bond with her, but she couldn’t, not after her husband and bond mate turned out to be an assassin that was using her. She was growing concerned that the Omega had yet to make a grand appearance.

            “Doyle,” Adelaide casually spoke. She watched as the other Alpha lifted his head. “Shouldn’t Houdini’s heat have occurred already? I mean shouldn’t he be here already?”

            Doyle looked up from the case file, and just realized that the Omega was missing. “You are right Constable,” Doyle calculated in his mind Houdini’s heat cycle since they’ve known him. “He should have already had his heat and he should be here right now. Talking our ears off about how this cannot be real and all that.” The concern in the Alpha’s voice was now showing. He knew that if he wasn’t bonded to his wife Touie then he would consider bonded to the Omega, but he knew that Houdini was too proud and he was loyal to his wife. “I think we should take a break and make our way to the Metropole Hotel. Just to make sure that everything is alright with him. You and I both know that Alpha’s can get out of hand with Omegas in heat. We should make sure Harry is doing okay.” They both started to get up and head out of the Yard, when Merring’s voice made them both stop.

            “Stratton. In my office now. Bring the author with you.” Merring called from his office. The two Alpha’s stared at one another before they started to make their way back to Merring’s office. They both looked at each other, knowing that the Beta did not like them, especially Adelaide. He hated that there was a woman on the force, but he hated the fact that the woman was also an Alpha. Stratton and Doyle entered the office, making sure to close the door behind them and they each took a seat.

            “Yes Chief Inspector?” Stratton asked. She wanted to get this over with so that she and Doyle could go to the Hotel to check on Houdini. His absence was starting to cause her to worry about the Omega.

            Merring was enjoying watching the two Alpha’s wonder what he wanted.  “Have you seen the paper’s today?” He had a smile on his face that made the two Alpha’s twitch in their seats.

            Doyle and Adelaide both looked between one another. “I’m afraid to say that I have not. I usually do, but I was in a hurry to get here and start looking over the demonic possession case. Was there something interesting in the paper connected to the case that Houdini and I are assisting Constable Stratton on?”

            The smile that Merring had on his face grew wider, and he watched the Alpha’s shift once again in their seats. “Funny you should mention that Omega’s name. It is his name that made the paper.”

            Adelaide clenched and unclenched his fingers and took a deep breath. She knew that Merring hated the fact that she was an Alpha, but she knew that Merring hated Houdini more. Not because the man was an Omega, but because he was able to show Merring up. “Sir, he always makes the paper. Houdini is a great magician and he continues to defy the odds of being an Omega in an Alpha world.” She had to take a breath and control herself. “Why is his name making the paper today such a huge deal?”

            “You won’t be seeing Houdini anytime soon.” Merring spoke. “Seems the Omega finally gave into his natural instincts. He bonded with the Alpha known as Katerina Swanson.”

            Doyle and Adelaide were dumb founded as they stared, mouths ajar, at one another. They finally took a few minutes and collected their thoughts. “I’m sorry Chief Inspector, but I don’t believe that he would bond to an Alpha. He’s worked so hard to make it, and he talks about it all the time. I just don’t see him bonding willfully to an Alpha.” Stratton spoke. She remembered a conversation her and Houdini had about two weeks before this heat. He explained how growing up no one took him seriously, he always had to hide when he had his heats, Houdini went on to explain how an Alpha tried to rape him and bond with him when he was just fifteen years old. The Alpha was at least thirty-five and was looking for another Omega to bond, and Houdini was just in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Houdini explained he was saved by a Beta officer that came by and told the Alpha to go home to his Omega. The Alpha wasn’t happy, and swore he would get Houdini. She remembered how Houdini tried to thank the officer, but he told Houdini become something more than an Omega, and be the one to call the shots. That’s why Houdini became a magician and defied all the odds. “I really don’t see him bonding willingly.”

            Merring simply smiled and slid the paper over the table to both her and Doyle. They both read the headline. _The Great Harry Houdini! The Omega to Defy the Odds! Finally Bonded!_ Both she and Doyle had to read the headline a few times, and then their eyes scanned the article. Neither could believe that this was true, not the way Harry always talked about defying the odds and making it big in an Alpha dominated world. He never wanted to lose any of his rights, and being bonded would do that to him. They couldn’t believe it. Doyle was the first to speak. “It had to be done against his will. Harry never wanted a bond. He always talked about it. If it was done against his will then it’s rape. It has to be.”

            “The contract is in there.” Merring informed them. “As an Omega, Houdini barely has any rights as it is. He only got away with so much because of his tricks. And as Alphas the two of you know that it is not rape, especially when the Omega is practically begging for the knot. It was agreed upon by the two parties, so there is no rape Dr. Doyle. As of this moment Houdini will no longer be a part of any investigations, per his Alpha’s wishes.”

            Stratton could feel the color drain from her face. She couldn’t, no she wouldn’t believe that Houdini bonded. All the conversations that they had, about how he never wanted the bond, and if he didn’t need an Alpha to help with his heats he wouldn’t even associated with Alpha’s. Doyle and Stratton were the first two he associated with besides his mother and father. She remembered how he talked about the two Alpha’s and how they were able to have Houdini and his older siblings, but Houdini was born the runt and an Omega. He always talked about how he never wanted a bond with an Alpha because some Alphas would probably use him as a breeding machine. He loved his freedom and his fame, and Stratton couldn’t see him agree to the bond. “Why hasn’t Houdini come forward to say anything about it? I think Doyle and I being his friends should…” Stratton began to speak.

            “You are to do no such thing Constable Stratton.” Merring quickly cut her off. “As an Alpha, you and Dr. Doyle know that once a bond with an Omega happens, the Omega is considered no longer able to make decisions on their own. It is up to the Alpha to make all the decisions for the Omega. If you read the article, then you would see that Mrs. Swanson explains that Houdini has been so overcome with emotion for finally finding the right Alpha to bond with that he doesn’t want to make a public appearance.” Merring sat back in his chair and watched the Alpha’s faces change.

            Stratton picked the paper up, reading the title over and over again. She even read the article fully, reading the print in the contract where the Alpha Katrina paid handsomely to bond with Houdini, and where Houdini’s signature was. Something wasn’t adding up, and she knew that she had to see Houdini. Everything about the demonic possession case went out of her head, as she thought about finding a reason to drop in on Mrs. Swanson, just to see Houdini. “Is this all you wanted to show us Chief Inspector? I was assigned a very important case, and I would like to go talk to witnesses once again.” Her eyes met Doyle’s and they both knew that their first stop was going to be to Mrs. Swanson’s estate to talk to Harry.

            “That actually is all I wanted to see the both of you for. You are dismissed.” Merring said as he waived the two Alpha’s away. On the sex scale they ranked higher, but in his Yard they were nothing. He was the top dog, and he loved that he was able to shock them and dismiss them as though they were nothing.

            Stratton and Doyle did not speak to one another as they walked out of the Yard, for they did not want any of the other inspector’s or constable’s to run and tell Merring what they were really doing. Doyle hailed a carriage and spoke to the driver. Once he and Stratton were in the carriage and on their way to the Swanson Estate did they start to talk. “How are we going to talk to the wealthiest Alpha in the fish, medicinal, and motor car industry? Mrs. Swanson has her hand in every business just about that goes on here in London.” Doyle started. “Also how do we know that she won’t phone Merring and ask why a constable and a writer were at her door asking about her Omega?” He hated saying that Houdini was bonded, but it was the way Alpha’s were taught to speak about Omega’s once an Alpha completed the bond. He could tell talking about Houdini that way also upset Adelaide.

            “I’ll figure something out Doyle.” Stratton spoke as she stared out at the street. She still clutched the paper tightly in her hand. “The way the laws are, even if it was done against his will, Mrs. Swanson will still win. The laws protect the Alpha’s not the Omega’s. If it was done against his will Dr. Doyle, then I swear I will do whatever is needed to break the bond.” They were quiet the rest of the journey as the carriage pulled up a road leading to the estate of Mrs. Swanson. The carriage finally stopped as they both exited the carriage and made their way to the front door. Stratton knocked on the door, and they waited. After a few minutes the door opened, and it was a Beta butler.

            “Can I help you Alpha’s?” the butler asked. He bowed in respect to the Alpha’s as he stood aside and let the pair in. He closed the door, and walked in front of the pair. “My name is Gregory; do you have an appointment with Mrs. Swanson?”

            “My name is Constable Stratton and this is Dr. Doyle.” Stratton spoke. She sounded strong and confident, and she used her police voice. “We simply have a few questions for Mrs. Swanson about a case we are working on. Is she available?” She hoped that the Beta Gregory believed her.

            “I will see if she is available.” Gregory spoke as he bowed to the Alpha’s. “Though I am sure today is not the best of days, considering she just found herself the perfect Omega to bond with. It’s been in all the papers. But I shall ask any way.” Gregory bowed one more time and took his leave.

            Doyle and Adelaide looked around the entrance hall, and they both had to admit that it was a grand room. They continued to look around until they heard footsteps coming their way. Both Stratton and Doyle turned and saw Gregory returning, with Mrs. Swanson behind him. They studied the silk blue dress that she was wearing, how her black hair shined against it, and how her blue eyes popped with the dress. She was an Alpha that was dressed to impress.

            “Constable Stratton and Dr. Doyle,” Gregory spoke. He waived his arm in Katerina’s way. “May I introduce to you the Mistress of this Estate, the Alpha Mrs. Katrina Swanson.” He bowed once again and left the three Alpha’s standing in the entrance way.

            Katerina studied the two new visitors to her home and smiled. “Welcome to my home. Please if you both would follow me to the sitting room, Gregory went to get some tea and we can take it in the sitting room.” She led the two newcomers through a few rooms and into a large sitting room. Each Alpha took a seat in one of the chairs and waited a few minutes for Gregory to bring in the tea and once they were all situated the talking starting. “Gregory informs me that you have a few questions about a case you are working on Constable. I will do my best to answer, but my businesses keep me very busy.”

            Adelaide took a deep breath, keeping her composure, and not letting the other Alpha know her true intentions. “About a week ago a case came across my desk. One of the supernatural dealings. I have two associates that usually help me on these types of cases. One is an Alpha, and the other is an Omega. As you’ve probably figured out Dr. Doyle is the Alpha, and the Omega is Harry Houdini. His input has been valuable to most of my cases in the past and I was just wondering if he may be allowed to continue assisting me on such cases.” She watched Katrina take a sip of her tea before setting the cup and the saucer on the desk next to her chair. Adelaide could feel how quickly the air changed in the room.

            “Constable Stratton,” Katerina spoke. She kept her voice even as she looked at Adelaide and Doyle. The coldness and the tension in her voice made the other Alpha’s tremble slightly. “I have already talked to your Chief Inspector about my Omega, and he will no longer be working with any member of New Scotland Yard. It is dangerous for him, and as his Alpha, his safety is my number one priority.”

            “Yes, but Houdini’s input is very valuable Mrs. Swanson.” Doyle quickly spoke. He could tell that Adelaide was going to do something that she would regret later. “Maybe we can work with him from your estate. That way he will be safe and you will know exactly what is going on with him.”

            “Dr. Doyle,” Katerina spoke. “Harry Houdini accepted my offer to bond, and when he came here for his heat, that is exactly what we did. Right now he is beyond thrilled that he finally as found the right Alpha to bond with. That is why he has not made a statement. I will not allow any undue stress to come upon my Omega. During his next heat I hope to achieve a pregnancy with him. I believe that he would make a wonderful mother. Now I will ask the both of you to forget about my Omega and leave my home at once. And Constable Stratton, I will be making a call to your Chief Inspector to inquire about your visit today. I thought I made it very clear that the Omega is mine and that he was to no longer be helping out at New Scotland Yard. I care about his safety as well and that is why he will no longer be performing his acts. Now leave my home.” She stood up, and summoned Gregory into the room. “Gregory please lead these two out, and make sure that they know not to come back. If they do, then there will be trouble.” She left the other two Alpha’s with the butler and walked away.

            Gregory waived his arm in the direction of the exit and waited for Adelaide and Doyle to go in that direction before he followed them to the front door. Once they reached the door, he opened it and bowed as the Alpha’s started to leave. “I am to remind you both that if you return here, or try to have any contact with my mistress’s Omega, then the consequences will be severe.” Once the Alpha’s exited the room he closed the door.

            Doyle and Adelaide were quiet as they walked back to the carriage and didn’t talk until they were on the move once again. “I’m going to lose my job Dr. Doyle.” Adelaide spoke as she stared out the window.

            “We don’t know if she is really going to phone Merring.” Doyle spoke. He was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. “I guess our attempt to see Houdini was foiled. Looks like we won’t be seeing him ever again.” The hurt and disappointment in his voice showed clearly. Doyle wished he could have heard Houdini say that he was happy, that he didn’t want to see them ever again.

            “No Doyle, we’re not.” Adelaide spoke. “I know that the bond was done against his will and we will find a way to get him back.” They were quiet the rest of the way to the scene where the supposed demonic possession took place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules are explained, but will Houdini follow them.

Houdini never felt this weak after a heat, but something was different. He slowly untangled himself from the sheets and rubbed the nape of his neck. What Houdini felt made his entire being freeze. A bond bite was now there, and Houdini couldn’t believe that everything he worked for was now gone. He felt tears forming in his eyes and looked at an arm chair and saw the Alpha. _No,_ his mind said. _My Alpha._ Houdini kept his right hand on the bite, and wiping away the tears that were in his eyes. “This can’t be happening.”

            “Well it is my beautiful Omega.” Katerina spoke. She slowly rose from the chair and walked to the bed, where she sat on the edge. She watched as Houdini pulled his legs close to his chest and tried to pull the sheet over his body. Katerina was having none of it as she pulled the sheet off of him, and pulled his legs down. “Don’t deny me your beauty Omega. I paid very handsomely to bond with you. The money will be spilt among the Beta’s and Omega’s who were employed by you and a huge chunk will go to your brother. He is an Alpha correct?” Katerina and Houdini just stared at one another and Katerina was getting upset. She started to massage Houdini’s right calve and listened to the Omega take in a sharp breath. When she knew that she was over some pressure points, she started to squeeze the points, listening to Houdini moan and whimper. “Answer me when I speak to you my pretty Omega. I do not want to hurt you, but I will. Now your brother is an Alpha correct?” She made sure to emphasize her point by holding the points on calve. Katerina was making a point to show Houdini that she was willingly to hurt him if he did not behave.

            Houdini was used to pain, but this was a strange pain, sending electric shocks through his body. He didn’t want to answer her, but everything in his genetics was screaming to obey his Alpha. “Yes, he is.” Houdini whimpered out in pain when he felt more pressure being applied to his calve.

            “Now my dear Omega, is that how you are supposed to answer your Alpha?” Katerina chided at him. She kept hold of his calve, watching Houdini squirm under her touch. Katerina loved that Houdini was such a strong spirited Omega, for she was going to have so much fun destroying that spirit.

            Houdini didn’t know how much more pain he could take, and he knew how to make it stop. “No my Alpha. That is not how I am supposed to answer you.” He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips when Katrina applied more pressure to the calve. “My brother is an Alpha, my bonded Alpha.” He let out a sigh of relief when Katrina removed her hand.

            “Well done my Omega.” Katerina spoke. She placed a smile on her face as she got off the bed. The Alpha sensed that her Omega was trying to pull his legs back to his chest. “You better not be pulling your legs back up Houdini. Now before I explain the rules Houdini, how much of your heat do you remember.”

            Houdini tried to remember what occurred during his heat, but those memories were foggy. All he could remember was the defeat he felt and his life slipping away from him. Houdini took a moment to gather his thoughts and think about how he was going to answer his Alpha. He swallowed the bile he felt building in his throat before he answered. “Not really my Alpha. Those memories are hazy.” He hated having to speak in such a submission way, but he knew that the Alpha, no _his Alpha,_ would hurt him if he didn’t. Houdini watched as Katerina smiled.

            “Don’t worry my Omega, the memories will come back.” Katerina spoke. “I really hope they do. That was an amazing heat, the way you begged and pleaded for the knot and became putty under me. I think it is time for you to learn the rules now. Would you like to know the rules?”

            “Yes my Alpha,” Houdini spoke. He hated that he was so exposed, but his instincts said to obey the Alpha.

            “Very good.” Katerina smiled. She turned around towards the bed, and walked back to the bed. She grabbed by Houdini by his right arm and pulled the Omega off the bed. “Now this room is where you will be staying until you are better trained.” She started to walk away from the bed dragging the naked Houdini with her. They stopped in front of a door, which Katerina opened. “This is the wash room. You will keep yourself clean, and you will take at least two baths a day during your heat. Gregory will bring you your meals, unless I request for you to have a meal with me.” She closed the door and dragged Houdini to another door. “This is your closet. It already has clothes in it. As I mentioned you will be confined to this room until you are better trained, but that doesn’t mean you should be naked all the time.” She dragged him away from the closet and made their way back to the bed. Katerina threw Houdini back on the bed, and watched as Houdini crawled back on the bed. She watched as he laid on his back and decided that he look amazing spread out like that. “Like that my pretty Omega. You look very beautiful like that Houdini.”

            Houdini wanted to rebel against the order, but he couldn’t. He went with what his Alpha had instructed him to do. He laid on the bed with his legs spread opened and his arms hanging by his sides. Houdini was still in shock that everything he had worked for was now gone. “Why me?”

            Katerina would normal not allow him to speak out of term, but she decided that she would allow it once. “I normal do not allow you to speak out of term, but I’ll allow it once my pet.” She smiled as she sat at the edge of the pet. Katerina stroked the side of his face. She place her fingers under his chin and forced him to look up. “It is because of your beauty and how you were never bonded for so long. Now that rest of the rules. As I’ve said you are going to be confined to this room until you are better trained. If by chance you do get out, then my Alpha’s have permission to use you until I say otherwise. I want to have pups with you, so things will change once you do become pregnant, hopefully by your next heat. Do you think you can remember those rules my beautiful Omega?” Katerina moved her hand and dragged it over his chest and began to rub it.

            Houdini felt his skin crawl under her touch. He knew that she was waiting for an answer. “Yes my Alpha.” He wanted to be sick, but his biology told him to obey his Alpha.

            “That’s my good Omega.” Katerina cooed at him. “You may get dressed if you like. I will be gone for most of the day, so Gregory or Abigail will bring you your food. When I get home, and if I hear you’ve been a very well behaved Omega then I may request you join me for dinner. Remember this my pet, if you try to escape and the Alpha’s I employ catch you, then they can do whatever they want to do to you.” She leaned him and kissed him on the forehead, before she got up and left the room.

            Houdini listened as the door was locked, and his mind quickly started to come up with an escape plan. After he was the Great Houdini and he would not be kept prisoner against his will. Houdini quickly rolled off the bed and quickly went to the closet. If he had a choice, then he would have worn the same outfit that he had on when he arrived. The problem was his heat came early, now he wondered if that was Katerina’s doing, and his pants were soaked with slick and his scent. The last thing he wanted was for the Alpha’s to catch his scent as he tried to escape. “There is no way I’m going to stay here.” Houdini spoke out as he stood in front of the closet. He was fighting his natural instincts that said he should stay with his Alpha, as he opened the closet door. His eyes scanned the clothing that hung in the closet, admitting that Katerina had an excellent taste in clothing. Houdini’s eyes settled on a red velvet and silk suit to wear. It was flashy yes, but it was the best item that caught his attention. Once he was dressed, he knew he needed to find a way to unlock the door. “Now to find a paper clip or something to pick the lock.” Houdini began to look around, opening drawers and searching around for anything to use as a lock pick. He was ready to give up when he opened one drawer and found a paper clip. Houdini hated that he didn’t have a way to tell time, but he had to hurry for he didn’t know when Gregory or Abigail would be coming by to bring him something to eat.

            Houdini worked fast to turn the paper clip into a pick and inserted it into the key hole. “Come one, don’t fail me now.” He kept turning the clip until he heard the click of the lock. Houdini tried the door and let out the breath that he had been holding in. “Don’t ever try and keep an escape artist prisoner.” He looked down the left and then the right and decided to go down the left corridor. Houdini slowly left the room and crept along the wall, making sure to keep his eye out for anyone. The path to the main entrance was confusing and he was considering himself lucky, that was until he took a right turn and ran straight into a pair of Alpha guards. Before Houdini could react, the guard on his right side grabbed hold of his arm. Houdini couldn’t help but whimper in pain.

            “Cane,” the one that had Houdini’s arm spoke. “Look what we caught. The mistress’s Omega, outside of his room. Didn’t the mistress say we can play with him if we caught him trying to escape.”

            “I believe she did Abel,” Cane smiled as he stroked Houdini’s face. Houdini pulled his face away and was rewarded with a back handed slap. “You stupid Omega. We know that the mistress told you what would happen if you tried to escape. At least we caught you in front of our room. Don’t have to drag you far to have fun then.”

            Houdini tried to struggle against the Alpha’s grip, but the hit had him feeling weak. “Please, I only went to get something to eat. I was heading back to the room.” He was trying to fight against the grip that the Alpha had on his arm. He was also fighting against being pulled into the Alpha’s room. Houdini felt Cane grab his other arm, and together with Abel they threw Houdini into the room. Houdini stumbled until he hit the wall, and when he turned around, he saw that Can and Abel were in the room, door closed, and his only way to escape blocked. He knew that he was in trouble.

            “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way stupid Omega.” Cane spoke. “We know you were trying to escape, so don’t give us that food bullshit. This is how this is going to work. We are going to fuck you, one way or the other. You can make it easy on yourself and cooperate with us and we won’t leave any permanent marks. Resist us, and there are no guarantees about what will happen to you.”

            “Either way we are going to fuck you until the mistress returns.” Abel grinned. Both Alpha’s started to advance on the Omega. “Only difference is we could make it pleasurable for you or completely destroy you.”

            Houdini felt his heart pounding in his chest. Memories of being attacked by an Alpha when he was younger came flooding back. He couldn’t move, he was completely frozen against the wall. Cane and Abel both grabbed Houdini’s arms and were forcing him to the bed. Something clicked in Houdini and he started to pull backwards, trying to stop the advancement of being pulled towards the bed. “Don’t. I’m bonded to your mistress. You can’t” He was no match for the Alpha’s as they finally got him on the bed.

            “He chose the hard way.” Cane sinisterly spoke. He was licking his lips, looking forward to taking the Omega. He was pinning the struggling Omega under him.

            “I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream you stupid Omega.” Abel added.

            Houdini struggled as best as he could against the Alpha that was on top of him. He was starting to regret leaving the room, but he wanted to escape. He felt that Cane was starting to tear at the clothing that he wore, and everything in him was screaming to submit to the Alpha. “No. Stop. Please. I’m bonded!” He hated that he had to use that line, but he was hoping that it would keep him safe.

            “Abel, go get the rope and a gag.” Cane spoke. He continued to tear at the clothing that Houdini was wearing. “The stupid Omega doesn’t seem to understand that the mistress said we could fuck him, just as long as we don’t knot in him or do anything that will affect the bond.” Cane was finally able to remove Houdini’s pants and admire the body of the naked Omega underneath him. “We should thank you for being stupid.” He watched as Houdini tried to say something, but Cane quickly covered his mouth, feeling the vibrations from Houdini’s voice. “That stupid bond shit doesn’t mean a god damn thing right now. Besides your Alpha gave us permission to fuck you if we caught you trying to escape, and we did.” Cane could smell the fear rising off of Houdini and he could feel his member growing. He bent down and licked the side of Houdini’s face, watching the Omega try and get away from him. “And it’s only early morning. The mistress isn’t going to be back until late this evening, so we got the whole day to punish and fuck you for trying to escape.” Cane looked up just as Abel was retuning with rope and a cloth. “Looks like the fun can finally begin.”

            Houdini was still struggling under the Alpha and was able to turn his head enough to see behind him, and he saw that Abel had returned. Now his mind was racing and he was screaming into Cane’s hand, listening to the two Alpha’s laugh at him. He wanted to escape and get back to the safety of the room, but something in him said that it would not be happening. Houdini tried to fight back as he felt Cane turning him over, wondering why he wasn’t strong enough to fight the Alpha’s off. He knew the answer, that no matter how much he trained he would always be weaker compared to an Alpha. Though he had to admit that Cane was talented, for his hand never left Houdini’s mouth and his wrists were being held being held behind his back. Houdini bucked his hips, trying to throw Cane off of him, only to freeze when he felt how hard the Alpha was.

            Cane bent down and whispered into Houdini’s ear. “You feel that Omega? Alpha males are larger than the Alpha female, and we are going to destroy you.” Abel just got on the bed and made his way to Cane. “Party time you stupid Omega.” Cane and Abel made sure to tie the ropes so that Houdini could barely move his hands. Next they forced the gag into Houdini’s mouth, listening to the Omega whimper out once the gag was in his mouth. Cane and Abel switched places on Houdini and Cane started to strip down. Together Cane and Abel moved Houdini so that the Omega was more centered on the bed and that his legs were under his chest with his ass in the air. The Alpha’s listened as Houdini whimpered, and what sounded like pleading through the gag for them to stop. “Poor stupid Harry Houdini. The stupid Omega who can’t even follow his Alpha’s simple command to stay in his room. Now we get to have fun with you.” Cane lined himself with Houdini’s hole, loving the feel of the Omega under him. He had a tight grip on Houdini’s sides, knowing that he was going to leave bruises. Cane wasted no time to thrust into Houdini’s hole, feeling the Omega tighten around his member. “My, my you are a cock hungry Omega like all the others. You feel absolutely amazing Houdini.”

            Houdini felt the tears falling down his face, and the pain building in him. He tried to scream out, but the gag made it sound like a moan. He could feel Cane thrusting into him, and when he turned his head to the left he could see that Abel was watching the assault and licking his lips. Houdini knew that this was going to be a long day. He felt the marks forming on his hips digging into his sides, each thrust worse than the last. Houdini thought that his insides were being torn apart, and each time his cervix was hit he whimpered out in pain. He lost count of how many times that Cane slammed into him, but eventually he felt the Alpha pull out of him. “Fucking hell Houdini. You are simply fantastic; I can see why the mistress chose you to bond with.”

            Houdini was panting and whimpering behind the gag, wondering how long Cane just raped him. He could feel the bruises forming on his sides from where Cane was digging into his sides and scratches as well. His wrists were feeling numb from the rope and wondered how much longer he was going to be here. Out of the corner of his eye, Houdini could see that Abel was completely naked and making his way towards the bed. Houdini felt Abel get on the bed and take Cane’s spot, rubbing his harden member along Houdini’s hole. The Omega wasn’t a religious man, but he was praying that this torment would end soon. He barely had time to catch his breath before he felt Abel thrust himself all the way in. This caused Houdini to let out a yelp of pain through the gag, and the two Alphas laughed at him. He could feel that Abel was larger than Cane, and it was making Houdini’s vision blurry. Houdini turned his head to the right and saw that Cane was fiercely stroking his still harden member and Houdini turned his head just in time as Cane released over his right side. Houdini closed his eyes in shame and felt the tears running down his face.

            “Holy shit Cane.” Abel spoke as he continued to pound into Houdini. He was increasing his speed and slamming harder into Houdini, causing the Omega to whimper with each thrust. “He is a good fuck.”

            Houdini opened his eyes just as Abigail entered the room. He wanted to run far away, to escape the situation he was in. The tears fell faster and whimpered louder, only to be rewarded by Cane and Abel’s cruel laughter. Houdini saw that Abigail looked horrified, and he felt more humiliation course through his body. Houdini turned and buried his head in the sheets.

            “Excuse me Alpha’s Cane and Abel.” Abigail timidly spoke She watched as Abel continued to pound into Houdini, barely looking at her and Cane walk around the bed to face her. She could feel her heart racing in her chest.

            “What do you want Beta help?” Cane spat out. He was not happy that someone was trying to ruin his and Abel’s fun.

            “I…I was looking for…for the…the Omega Harry Houdini.” Abigail stuttered out. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. She could feel the presence of the Alpha increasing, and her Beta instincts were telling her to not cause a conflict with the Alpha.

            “As you can see we caught him trying to escape.” Cane explained. He gestured with his left arm to the bed. He smiled as he watched Abel continuing to slam into Houdini, and watching as Houdini whimpered, moaned, and squirmed under Abel’s assault. “We are doing what the mistress said we could.” He liked watching the Beta squirm under his gaze.

            “He wasn’t trying to…to escape Alpha.” Abigail stuttered out. She knew she was risking a lot.

            Cane was now getting tired of the Beta, and he was ready to get rid of her. “The fuck he wasn’t Abigail.” He watched her tremble when he said her name. Cane was pleased for it showed that she was scared of him. “Abel and I caught him sneaking around, and we are simply doing what we want to him.”

            Abigail intertwined her fingers feeling her heart speed up in her chest, and she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She knew the next few words she spoke would determine how the Alpha reacted. “Actually Alpha Cane, he was not. Earlier I brought him with me to get something to eat, and thought he could remember the way back to the room. It is my fault for not escorting him back to the room. I was just checking on him and noticed he wasn’t there. That is why I am here, he wasn’t trying to escape.” She dared to look up and watch the assault on Houdini, her heart going out to the poor Omega.

            Cane was thinking over what Abigail just told him. He didn’t believe her, but he wanted to have fun with her. “Abel finish with the stupid Omega.” He flashed a deadly grin at Abigail, watching her body tremble under his gaze. “I believe this Beta.” He turned to watch Abel pull out of Houdini, listening to the Omega whimper, and then Abel slowly start to masturbate. Cane watched as the knot formed outside of Houdini, and Abel released all over Houdini’s ass and back. “Leave him tied and gaged. The Beta can take care of that when she returns the Omega to his room.” He waited for Abel to bring Houdini to them, and then tossed Houdini into Abigail’s arm. “Of course if she’s lying well then. The mistress will probably let us have more fun with the Omega, and then we will fuck the shit out of the Beta help. Understand Abigail, that if you are lying to us it will be the last mistake you ever make.” He made sure to flash a sinister smile towards her.

            “Yes Alpha Cane.” Abigail spoke. She did her best to adjust Houdini, and began to slow journey back to the suite. She knew that Cane and Abel and Beta help around here that would report to them if she removed his gag or the rope before they entered the suite, so she did nothing except help Houdini slowly walk. Once they were in the suite, she led Houdini straight to the wash room. Abigail made quick work of the rope around his wrists, noticing how raw and red they were, and removed the gag. “You better hope that Mistress Swanson is in a good mood when she returns. If not, then we both will be severely punished.”

            Houdini was barely aware of what was happening. He felt so vulnerable and saw the tub was full of hot, steaming water. “Why?” He didn’t fight as Abigail helped him into the water, causing him to flinch in pain.

            “Because I don’t agree with what is happening to you.” Abigail spoke. “Also Cane and Abel can be very cruel. Now please wash up, and I will have a set of clothes laid out for you. I do suggest that you don’t try an escape attempt again.” Once she was satisfied that Houdini was in the tub, she handed him a cloth and some soap, and left him alone to clean himself.

            Houdini was numb, his body screaming pain, and feeling dirty. He started to scrub himself, in every area where there was cum, yet feeling as though it covered his entire body. Houdini felt the tears falling down, and he didn’t care as he scrubbed and scrubbed, until his skin was glowing red like his wrists. Houdini couldn’t believe that his life was no longer his own, as his hands made his way to the nape of his neck, feeling the bond bite. He sat in the tub until the water turned cold, and slowly got out of the tub. It hurt to walk, his legs were shaky under him as he made his way to a cabinet to find a towel to dry off. Once he found the towel, he gently dapped his body, taking extra care over his hips, and he noticed a full length mirror on one of the walls. Houdini saw just how bruised his sides were, and the deep scratches that were now there. He didn’t want to look at his reflection anymore as he slowly left the wash room, and made his way to the bed. There were silk pajamas, a beautiful blue color, but Houdini couldn’t bring himself to put the clothes on. Instead he pushed the clothes on the ground, crawled into the bed, his back to the door, covered himself with the sheet, and pulled his legs to his chest. Once the tears started, he couldn’t stop crying, until he lost consciousness. He didn’t know how long he was out for, but when he woke and turned himself towards the door, he saw that his Alpha, Katerina Swanson was standing there.

            “I can’t believe you were a stupid Omega Harry Houdini.” Katerina spoke. She approached the bed, watching the Omega tremble under her gaze. She was going to punish him severely for disobeying her.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini learns how much trouble he is in, and learns a little of Katrina's family history.

Harry just starred at Katerina, his body frozen in fear. He knew that she was going to hurt him. “My Alpha please…” Houdini tried to beg.

            “Silence Houdini.” Katerina snapped. She was going to show him what happened when her orders were disobeyed. “Glad you are not dressed. It will make it easier to punish you.” She smiled as she watched the Omega tremble. Katerina loved the sight of his body, and was going to enjoy marking it up. “Quickly get off the bed, stand at the foot my pet. Put your hands on the nape of your neck. Move quick.”

            Her command snapped Houdini out of his frozen state, as he got off of the bed. He did not want to get in anymore trouble with his Alpha. Once he was standing at the foot of the bed, Houdini quickly placed his hands on the nape of his neck. He could feel the bond bite, feel how new it was. Houdini still couldn’t believe that the bite ended his entire life, everything that he had worked for gone, all because he signed the contract without reading the changed. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, and even felt a few start running down his face, and he couldn’t help but whimper when Katerina stopped in front of him. He watched as her eyes travelled to his sides. Houdini whimpered out in pain when Katerina touched his side.

            “Cane and Abel are very loyal.” Katerina spoke. She kept pressing on the bruises listening to Houdini groan out in pain. “Only I’ve seen what they can do to an Omega. They probably had you for at least three hours then Abigail stopped them.” She leaned in and whispered into Houdini’s ear. “I know she lied, you were trying to escape, but got caught. You should be thankful that I like Abigail, otherwise I would allow Cane and Abel to continue with your punishment.” She kissed the side of Houdini’s face. Katerina then stood tall in front of the Omega once again. “Yet her interfering with Cane and Abel’s punishment of you was probably a stupid idea. You see, if Cane and Abel were able to punish you like they wanted, then I wouldn’t have to severely punish you. So everything that I do as punishment towards you now is because Abigail stopped the original punishment.”

            Houdini felt Katerina place her hand on the small of his back to guide him. He followed her guidance around the bed and to a wall that was at the back of the bed. Houdini was wondering what was going on, as he watched Katerina produce a strange looking key and placed it into the wall. He watched as the wall opened to reveal a hidden room. What Houdini saw in the room terrified him.

            “Didn’t think I would be using this room so soon.” Katerina spoke. She took hold of Houdini’s right elbow and threw him into the room. She watched as her Omega fell forward onto his hands and knees. Katerina watched as he didn’t move, but his body shook. Katerina walked into the room, closing the door behind her. “This room is attached to your suite because it makes it easier to train or torture you, and then I can fuck you.” Katerina loved the way Houdini’s body was shaking, not out of fear, but of hate. She knew exactly how to make him react. “It is sad actually. To see a strong Omega, like yourself being reduced to nothing. All because he had a big ego and didn’t read the contract. No wonder why the laws are made the way they are Houdini Imagine if Omega’s ran the world. Anarchy really. I can tell you’re still defiant Houdini, so prove it. Try to hit me, come on.” Katerina made sure she had the club in her hand, just in case Harry was stupid enough to try and fight her.

            Houdini hated being forced down on all fours, listening to everything Katerina was saying. Yet all he saw was red when she talked about him, and his body reacted faster than his brain. Houdini defied his Omega biology, and made to take a swing at his Alpha. Crack! The sound echoed the room and Houdini’s body spun before he hit the ground on his back. Dazed and confused, right eye swollen shut, and even an iron taste in his mouth. _Blood,_ he thought. Houdini did his best to try and be aware of where Katrina was.

            “How dare you try to strike your Alpha.” Katerina spoke as she stopped by his head. She bent down and Houdini’s face in her grasp. “I didn’t think you were that stupid, but I was wrong. This is going to be so much fun.” She smiled before releasing Houdini’s face. His head making a soft thud sound when it hit the ground.  

            Houdini’s head was swimming and he could not believe he just did that. He let his pride get the best of him. Maybe he was just a stupid Omega. _No,_ his mind said. _You were a great Omega that was forced into a bond._ Houdini wanted to take comfort in that, but his mind was arguing with itself. _You are a stupid Omega._ His mind said. _You attacked your Alpha. She is in charge of you. You had no right to attack her._ Houdini’s contradicting mind caused him to be more in a daze, that he was barely aware that Katerina had a hold of his left wrist. He barely felt the cold hard ground rubbing against his exposed skin as he was dragged to the center of the room. Harry listened as Katerina grabbed his right wrist and brought his right arm above his head as well. He continued to listen as the sound of metal restraints were being closed around his wrists. _I can escape these._ He thought. _No, you’re going to do what your Alpha wants, and take your punishment._ He hated that his mind was so conflicted, and he barely had time to think before he heard the sound of gears and chains spinning. Houdini felt his body being pulled backwards a little, and then his arms were being pulled up. His body was still in a state of confusion, but used all his will power to help his body stand up. When the gears and the chains stopped moving, Houdini felt a cold metal restraint being locked around his right ankle, and then his left. The sound of gears and chains rattling started again, but this time Harry felt his legs being spread. His mind was still in a daze from the hit to the face, but heard himself whimper in pain when the spreading became unbearable. “Please…” It was all he could whisper.

            “Let me give you a history lesson my dear sweet Omega.” Katerina spoke. She walked around to face him. “This estate has always been in my family, and always will be as long as there is an Alpha heir. This room is part of the original estate. It was where my ancestor kept all his Omega whores, well until they were pregnant. Then and only then would they be taken to the breeding room.” She listened as Houdini whimpered and groaned in pain. This was all part of his punishment. “Then sometime later my great-great-great grandpa thought of something. Punishing his Omega was fun, but the walk back to fuck the Omega was simply ludicrous. So he commissioned for the Omega suite to be built. He also had this room hidden behind a secret door in the Omega suit. It was done so that when the new Alpha heir took over and kept their Omega in the suite, the Omega would be none the wiser to where the punishment room was. That’s how we get here. Now you probably didn’t know this, but I am the youngest Swanson to take possession of the estate.” She paused to watch Houdini’s body start to glisten in sweat. “I am the youngest of seven children, but I am the only Alpha born. My brothers and sisters were either born as Beta’s, given to families to serve as help, or Omega’s, who were bonded to high name Alpha’s. I took the estate over when I was seven. The Omega who gave birth to me died when I was two months, and my father died when I was seven. By my family’s tradition and by law as well, the estate became mine. I am now twenty-five and I finally bonded to an Omega. Sort of tradition as well. My family bonds with Omega’s that have a strong blood line, or in your case defied the odds.”

            Houdini wanted relief from the pain he was feeling. He listened as Katerina spoke, each word feeling as though it was pulling on him as well. Houdini could feel some of the blood in his mouth pool over and down his face. Harry was so lost in thought that he barely felt Katerina’s hand touch him. His body shook when he realized where her hand was. Katerina’s hand was on his abdomen, where a pup would grow when she successfully got him pregnant. Houdini saw through his left eye Katrina lean in and kiss his swollen right eye before she spoke.

            “I am going to love watching your belly grow with my pups.” Katerina whispered. She loved hearing the whimper that escaped Houdini’s mouth. “In two weeks you will be going to one of the best doctor’s around. He will see how fertile you are, and if he needs to give you anything to conceive by your next heat. I personally look forward to having many pups with you Harry Houdini. I think that’s enough history. Now is the time to punish you and then fuck you.”

            He wanted relief from the restraints and from being stretched, but he knew that Katerina was going to punish him. Houdini’s body flinched when he felt the club run along his body, and his mind raced with where his Alpha would strike him next. He felt his breathing getting heavy, and his arms and legs were starting to go numb, as Katerina rubbed the club along his body and then he froze. He could feel the club on his balls and cock, and he hoped that Katrina wouldn’t do what he was thinking. “GAH!!” He cried out. The strike was quick and painful, and Houdini was gulping in deep breathes. It was one strike but it was in one of his most sensitive areas. “Pl…please.” Houdini tried to whisper out. “GAH!!” He felt another hit, and the tears were rolling down his face.

            “This is your punishment. You will take it, and then when I’m done I will fuck you.” Katerina sternly spoke. She loved hearing Houdini whimper out in pain. “Remember, this wouldn’t be as bad if Cane and Abel did what they wanted to you.” She studied the bruises that the Alpha’s left on his side, and decided to add to that pain. Katerina raised the club and struck Houdini over one of the bruises. She loved the howl of pain that escaped his mouth, and smiled. To think that she was just getting started punishing the Omega for trying to escape.

            Pain was coursing through his system, causing his mind to go crazy. Maybe he should have let Cane and Abel punish him, for all that was, was just rape. Houdini did often wonder why high society Alpha’s kept their Omega’s locked away, and now he understood why. It allowed for them to do whatever they wanted to the Omega without the public knowing. He let out a shallow breath when he heard Katerina walked away. Houdini hoped that those few hits were his only punishment, for the stretching felt like his arm and legs were going to pop out of his sockets. He felt that his body was glistening in sweat and he wondered how much more he could take. The sound pierced the quite of the room and Houdini howled out in pain. The sickening crack sound that rang through the room He barely felt the leather strike him, but felt where it had spilt his skin opened, and he knew he had just been whipped. The area that had been whipped was now on fire and everything in his mind was racing once again. Soon Houdini was lost in the never ending pain sensation as Katerina altered between whipping him and beating him with the club. Time seemed an endless concept to him until finally the blows stopped coming. He could feel where the bruises where forming on his body, the areas where the blood was seeping through opened wounds, his heavy breathing, and the endless sound of whimpers coming from his mouth. Houdini wondered how long Katerina had punished him for, but he was thankful that the blows had stopped coming. Houdini was barely aware of the restraints being released around his wrists and his body falling to the floor with a thud. Houdini couldn’t help the small tremors that were running through his entire body.

            “Get on your hands and knees now Houdini and then make your way to where the door is.” Katerina commanded. She watched as her Omega struggled to get into the position, his arm and legs giving out underneath him as he tried to do what she said. Katerina admired the marks that were now appearing on his body, and she could only imagine the pain he was going through. She loved it, as she walked around to where Houdini’s head was, and heard the soft whimpers and sobs that were escaping Houdini’s mouth. “Move it Houdini.”

            Houdini struggled to get to his hands and knees, his body was incredibly weak. He felt Katerina entangle her fingers in his hair and forced him to start moving forward, the pulling just adding to the pain that his body was feeling. He felt his knees were scrapping along the hard stone floor and he could feel the skin tearing on them as they finally reached the door. Katerina opened the door and forced Houdini’s body through the door, and he laid where he landed as Katerina turned around to close the door. He slowly worked on getting on his hands and knees so that Katrina did not have to drag him by his hair. He felt his body shaking, but he willed himself to remain on all fours and not fall. It seemed to work.

            “Now it seems you have no problem doing what I say.” Katerina spoke when she saw that Houdini was in the position. “Get on the bed, make sure your head is facing the head board, and do make sure your ass is high in the air my pet.” She watched as Houdini slowly made his way to the bed, and she knew that for now he was going to do what she said. Katrina knew that Houdini still wasn’t broken, and she was fine with that, for she didn’t want him broken too early.

            Houdini did as what was instructed of him, using all of his willpower no to fall. Each slow crawl was more painful to him than the last, but slowly he made his way back on the bed. He wanted to collapse on the bed, to fall asleep and be lost to the world, but he to get into the position Katerina told him to get into. He felt bile building in his throat, and it wasn’t from the pain, but he swallowed it back. Houdini made sure that his head was facing the head board, and then he laid his head down on the pillows, making sure that his ass was high in the air. He only hoped that Katerina’s penetration of him was not as painful as Cane or Abel’s was. Houdini felt the bed shift, and knew that Katerina was now on the bed with him, and all he could was grip the sheets as he felt her member start to run up and down his crack and tease his hole. Houdini let out a small whimper of pain when he felt his Alpha enter him, her hand’s digging into his already abused sides. He felt her start to move in and out of him, increasing her pace with each thrust, making each thrust more painful that the last. He felt Katerina lean across his body, and he felt her lips tease at the bond bite. Houdini sucked in a sharp breath, a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt her mouth tease at the bite. Houdini whimpered when he felt Katerina sink her teeth into the bite, and felt her knot form and her release that followed. They stayed like this for the next forty minutes or so, until the knot receded and Katerina slowly pulled out of him. He felt a sharp slap to his right hip, and his body feel to the side. Houdini’s mind was in a haze as he worked to try and be aware of everything that was going on, but the haze made it hard to concentrate on anything. He barely felt Katerina grab his arms and pull them above his head, and he wanted to protest, but nothing was responding. Houdini heard the click of the cuffs and could tell that they were entangled in the headboard. _I can escape these cuffs._ His mind tried to say, but he pushed the idea away. He had already been punished enough for one day, he did not want to add to it.

            “Look up my pet, I have a present for you.” Katerina said.

            Houdini forced his head up so that he could see out of his good eye, and saw that Katerina was holding what looked like a collar in her hand. It was black leather and diamond encrusted and he hoped that it was not going around his neck. His hope was dashed as Katerina approached the bed, and he felt the leather being wrapped around his neck. Houdini heard the sound of a small lock locking and the watched as Katrina stepped back.

            “Now you are perfect my pet. The collar really brings out your eyes.” Katerina spoke. She studied her naked Omega, saw the bruises that were forming, saw the wounds that had dried blood covering them, and watched how his body shook. Yet all that was nothing compared to the defiance and hatred she could see in his eye. It made Katerina happy to know that Houdini was not broken yet, as she made her way around the bed, and get into the bed. She wrapped her arm around Houdini’s stomach and had the other one running through his hair. Katerina had place the collar so that it sat just below the bond bite as she leaned in and started to tease it, listening to Houdini moaning and groaning. “You are such a beauty Houdini. I made the perfect choice in choosing the Omega I bond with.”

                Houdini only trembled under Katerina’s touch, as he felt the tears flowing down his face. He hated that his biology made it seemed like he loved her biting the bond bite, when he fact he hated it. It was a constant reminder that his life was no longer his own, and in two weeks he would be seeing some private Beta doctor and Katerina would be making all the medical decisions about him. He no longer had control over his life, and he only hoped that somehow his friends would find a way to save him as he felt his eye lids slowly close, until he let the darkness of sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide and Doyle find out if Katrina kept true to her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone that is reading this is enjoying it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get up.

“Damn it.” Adelaide mumbled under her breath. She slammed another book close, and couldn’t believe all the laws that restricted Omegas. She wanted to find something that would help break Houdini free from the bond, but so far everything was in the Alpha’s favor and it made it more difficult for her. Doyle and Adelaide had been searching through more books about bonding laws than Adelaide ever had before, and everything said the bond was a legal. “This is completely unreal for this century Doyle.”

            Doyle was skimming through a book about bonding and rules about contracts when it came to bonding, when he looked up to Adelaide. He knew that she was upset, so was he. Their friend had been taken away and the world expected them to move on, but they couldn’t. “I agree Adelaide, but it seems that since Alpha’s have written and upheld these laws, there’s nothing we can do.” Doyle flipped to a page that he just read. “Listen to this. _An Omega is incapable of independent thought and must always be in the presence of their family Alpha or their bond mate._ That is totally insane.” He flipped to another law. “Listen to this one. _An Omega can draw up a contract, but once the Alpha has the contract in their hand, all changes to the contract made are final whether or not the Omega agrees._ Any law we find will always fall in favor of the Alpha. The only way we could get Harry back is by breaking the law, which neither one of us wants to do.” Doyle placed the book down, and rubbed his eyes.

            Adelaide set the book she had been reading down, fighting the tears stinging her eyes. The thought of not seeing the Omega again broke her heart. “I should have asked him to share a heat. He should have been with me this heat, not at the estate of some rich Alpha.” She had to wipe her eyes as the tears escaped her eyes. “You and I both know that Omega’s that are bonded to the upper class society are barely ever seen. If they are, then it’s high society events and they never look the same. I’m just worried that this Alpha will keep Houdini locked away for the rest of his life.” She opened a book and looked at one of the ancient laws. “Doyle listen to this one. _As the first true Alpha, I Eric Swanson, do hereby degree that an Alpha can bond to as many Omega’s as they wish and that Alpha’s are the superior of all the sexes and that Omega’s only true purpose in life is to be used for breeding._ Do you think this true Alpha Eric Swanson has any relation to Katerina?”

            “It would be a very slim chance, but it is a possibility.” Doyle lit his pipe. “It would be very rare as well, but there are still a few ancient blood lines around. And if I recall history correctly, the Swanson blood line is one of those ancient blood lines, and there may very well be some living heirs left.” He and Adelaide turned towards the entrance of the records room when Sergeant Gudgett.

            “Merring wants to see the pair of you now.” Gudgett quickly informed the Alphas. He watched as they quickly walked past him. He hoped that Merring would finally get rid of those two annoying Alphas.

            Adelaide and Doyle felt their hearts racing, fear that Katrina had called Merring and informed of their impromptu visit to see Houdini. Adelaide had been skating by with making Merring mad, only because she had always been able to help to catch the perpetrators. They slowly entered Merring’s office and saw that the Chief Inspector did not look pleased.

            “Close the door and then take a seat the both of you.” Merring sternly spoke. He waited as Adelaide closed the door, and then waited as both Adelaide and Doyle to take a seat. “I want to talk to the two of you about a very important issue. Can either one of you guess what that issue would be?”

            Adelaide had to swallow her pride, she knew that this was coming. “Does it concern the Omega Harry Houdini Chief Inspector?”

            Merring smiled. “Right. I received a very interesting call from Mrs. Swanson. Turns out she told me that an officer of mine and a writer stopped by her estate. Seems that they were admit to see her new Omega, despite being told to forget about him. She was actually questioning me, asking whether or not I informed any of my people that work with Houdini that he would no longer be assisting them. I told her I did and that I would handle the situation.” Merring closed the case file that he had been looking over. “I contacted Sir Nicholas, and that also was a very interesting conversation.” He looked at Adelaide and saw that the Constable was quacking under his gaze. “I tried to inform him that I think the best decision would be to have you taken off the force completely. I really pushed for it. Sir Nicholas was having none of it.”

            “So what is going to happen then Chief Inspector?” Adelaide quickly asked. She let out a small sigh of relief as she realized that she was not being fired.

            “Much to my disappointment he said that since you were an Alpha, dismissing you would be a terrible decision, and would upset the sexes.” Merring continued to speak. “He instead said a fitting punishment would be a leave of absence until you are over the Omega being bonded. Sir Nicholas believes that being an Alpha that was so close to the Omega it must be taken a toll on you, and that you need some time to get over him. So until you are completely over the Omega and will start following orders, Constable Adelaide Stratton you are placed on official leave of absence until you are over the Omega. Please clear your desk and take your things. When you are ready to come back you must first speak to Sir Nicholas.”

            Adelaide had to clench and unclench her fists a few times, for she couldn’t believe what was happening. The only thing she had to be thankful for was that she was not being dismissed from Scotland Yard. She felt the tears stinging the corner of her eyes, and breathed a few more time before she answered. “Yes Chief Inspector.” She got up, and watched as Doyle followed behind her. They both left the office, and she made sure to keep her head up. She would be damned if she let a bunch of males and Beta’s for that matter see her cry. Doyle helped her back her things as they left Scotland Yard.

            “Well at least you didn’t get fired.” Doyle spoke. He was trying to make Adelaide feel better. “We can still continue to work on finding a way to help Harry, and not worry about Merring finding out.”

            “Doyle,” Adelaide spoke. She felt her voice cracking slightly. “This is my life. Someone took a chance on me and made me a constable. I have made advances that most women dream off so they don’t end up working in a laundry mat or something worse. And I disobey Merring’s simple order to forget about Houdini and I get put on a leave of absence. I don’t know how long I need, for I don’t know how long it will take me to get over Harry, if I can get over him.”

            “Then don’t.” Doyle quickly told her. He hailed a carriage and waited as one stopped in front of them. He helped Adelaide load her possession into the carriage and then informed the driver of where they need to go. Once a deal was made and a price agreed upon, did he climb into the carriage and saw how upset Adelaide looked. “You and I both know that Harry never wanted a bond in the first place. We cannot forget about him, and we won’t forget about him. He needs our help.”

            Adelaide quickly wiped her eyes, confused about what to do. “I don’t have a choice Doyle. I need my job, and yes Harry is the best friend, next to you, that I have ever known, but maybe Merring is right. Maybe it is time to forget about Harry.” She felt the tears running down her face, she hated saying those words, but they needed to be said. After all the rules she had looked through, everything was pointing to the fact that Harry was gone for good. She jumped slightly when she felt Doyle lean across the carriage and place his hands on top of her trembling ones. She hadn’t even realized that she was shaking.

            “No he’s not.” Doyle gently said. “Harry Houdini is a one of a kind Omega that we cannot forget about. We have to find a way to get him back, no we will find a way to get him back.” Doyle took Adelaide’s hands in his and gave a squeeze. “The world can go on and remember him as the Omega that made it big until he found an Alpha and forget him, but not us. He is Harry Houdini, our friend and we need to do whatever it takes to get him back. Please Adelaide, don’t say that we are giving up on him. We can use this time to do our own private investigation and when you’re ready to go back and control your emotions about Harry and this bond, then fake it.”

            Adelaide listened to her friend and saw the points that he was making. Now they would have more time to investigate on finding a way to get Houdini back. She mentally scolded herself for even letting the thought to forget about Houdini cross her mind. She took her hands from Houdini and wiped her eyes. “You’re right Doyle. We will find a way to get Harry back.” They were quite the rest of the way back to her home, and when the carriage finally stopped, Adelaide exited the carriage, with Doyle assisting her. She wanted to protest when she saw Doyle paying for the carriage but he insisted that it is what a gentleman does, and helped carry the rest of her belongings down to her home. They entered the sitting area and started to lay out her items. “I did manage to grab a few of these before we left, hope Merring doesn’t get to upset or notice.” She laid a few books about bonding laws on the table and what looked to be a book about blood lines. “New Scotland Yard is one of the only places that houses information about bonding laws and bloodlines, other than the magistrate office. Since I am on official leave from New Scotland Yard, there would be no way we could access any information.” They both sat down, opened a book and dove right back into their research. They needed to find any clue that would allow them to help Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day that Houdini is taken to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter

The midday sun was beating down as Houdini was lead of the estate by Katerina. Houdini had to blink a few times, for it was the first time he was allowed out of the room and out of the estate in two weeks. He didn’t get any sunlight in his room, for there were no windows in the room. Harry kept his eyes down as Katerina led him by a leash to the carriage. It was bad enough that he was forced to wear a collar, but now the Alpha was walking him like he was a dog on the leash. To his left and right he was flocked by the two Alpha’s Cane and Abel, who were accompanying them to doctor’s today. Katerina had picked out a pale blue suit for Houdini to wear, to match her blue dress. _At least no one in the public eye can see me yet._ Houdini thought. It was embarrassing for him to be collared and leashed. They finally made the short distance walk to the carriage, and Cane held the door opened for Katerina and Abel helped her inside. Houdini waited, as was expect of him, for Abel to get in, followed by Cane and then finally he got in. He was forced to be on his hands and knees on the floor, just like a dog. Harry was uncomfortable, for a few days ago he had angered his Alpha and now had a huge bruise that went under the left side of jaw and down to the elbow on his left arm. He also had three gashes on his right thigh as well. He felt the carriage lurch forward, and his body moved with the lurch. He was now on his way to some strange doctor, where Katerina would make all the calls, and he wouldn’t have a say in it. Houdini could feel the anger go through him as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

            Katerina looked down and could tell that her Omega wanted to say something. She was in a generous mood today, after all if he angered her then he already knew the consequences. She loved the coloration of the bruise that was on his throat. The rest was hidden by his clothing. “What is bothering you Houdini?” Katerina asked. She bent down and started to stroke his head loving the feel of his black curls in her hand.

            Houdini wanted to yell at her to stop, that he was a person, not a dog, but his biology was telling him to obey the Alpha. He actually liked feeling Katerina’s hand in his hair, for he took it as praise and it made him feel pride. _I hate my biology._ Houdini thought. He had been given permission to speak, and if he didn’t speak soon Katerina would take it away. “My Alpha,” Houdini slowly started to speak. “I know we are going to the doctor’s, and I know that the Alpha is supposed to be the one to make all the medical decisions, but can I please have a say in any medical decision that must be made?”

            “Of course not.” Katerina sternly spoke. “You are nothing but an Omega, incapable of making the necessary decision’s needed to keep you healthy and in good breeding condition.” She should have known that Harry would ask something so stupid.

            Houdini knew he shouldn’t have said anything, but his anger was getting the best of him. “I was perfectly capable of making my own decisions before this bond that I never wanted.” Houdini spat out. He turned to stare down his Alpha Katerina, but was met with a back hand across the right side of his face that had his body turning to face the opposite side, him tasting blood in his mouth and lying face down on the floor of the carriage. The collar choked him and he was coughing for air.

            “Your mother was an Alpha, and she probably went with you to those adequate doctors.” Katerina angrily told him. “She made all the calls about your health, and she probably took care of you when you were sick. You may have been under the illusion that you were the one making all the calls about your health, but I promise that your mother was the one who truly was making the calls. As your Alpha that responsibility has become my responsibility. This doctor we are going to see is better than the common doctors that you probably saw. If he says that you need anything to help with conceiving a pup, then I will agree to it. Everything else he recommends I will take into consideration.” She waited for her Omega to get back up the way he was, but when he didn’t move she gently kicked his side. “Get back into the proper position Houdini.”

            Houdini’s world was spinning, but he heard the command of his Alpha. He could feel the bruise already forming from where Katerina had struck him, but he slowly got back into his original position of being on his hands and knees. He felt Katerina place her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. He could tell that she was studying the bruise forming just underneath his right eye. Harry couldn’t help but whimper when he felt Katerina gently poking at it. _It’s your own fault. You should never have argued with your Alpha._ Houdini thought. _Yeah, but this is something I never wanted!_ He was so tired of being conflicted. Houdini felt Katerina start to stroke his head again, and a small part of him was happy that he was still able to please his Alpha.

Katerina slowly stroked Houdini’s head and smiled when she heard a low moan coming from his mouth. _He may fight, but at the end of the day he’s still just an Omega._ Katerina thought as she admired his beauty. She stared across to Cane and Abel, and they all seemed to have the same idea. “I wonder if I should have Houdini sit up here and then open the small curtains.” Katrina spoke to the other two Alphas. She felt Houdini tremble slightly under her touch, for she knew he didn’t want his former fan base to see him as he really was, a pathetic Omega.

            “That would be a wonderful idea Mistress Katerina,” Cane spoke.

            “Yes, then the world can see his beautiful collar.” Abel added.

            Houdini felt his body stiffen, as he listened to the Alpha’s talk to about him. _No way._ His mind was saying. _All those people that use to admire me, seeing me like this. I would die._ Houdini couldn’t control it, but a moan and a whimper both escaped his mouth when he felt Katerina’s finger’s play with the bond bite. His biology was making him love the feel, when he hated it.

            “Would you like that Houdini?” Katerina asked. “Would you liked to be shown off as the great prize Omega that you are?” She kept playing with the bond bite, listening to Houdini whimper out in pleasure and pain.

“Pl…please.” Houdini breathed out. He was receiving mixed signals from Katerina playing with the bite. “D…don’t.” He was getting lost in the pleasure of the bite, his body responding the way an Omega should respond.

            All three Alpha’s broke out laughing, as they listened to Houdini panting. Katerina removed her hand from the bond bite, listening to Houdini’s heavy breathing. “No, I won’t do it.” Katerina sat back in her seat, and watched as Houdini’s body shook. “I will only show you off when I’m ready.”

            They were all quite the rest of the ride to the doctor’s appointment. Slowly the carriage came to a stop, and the Alpha’s all exited before Houdini slowly crawled out. His body was throbbing with pain, and he looked around to see that they were at a very exclusive hospital. He knew that this hospital only catered to high society Alpha’s and their Omegas. He looked to see the walls that surrounded the hospital, a little relieved that the outside world still could not see him. He felt a tug on the leash and slowly began to follow Katerina, all the while he was studying his surroundings. Before they even entered the building, Houdini noticed that the few Omega’s he saw were collared, and had a varying degree of bruises. Once inside, it got even worse. Some Omega’s were following behind their Alpha’s like dogs, on all fours, others were being used in many different ways, and all the staff didn’t seem to care. Houdini kept his head down as they walked to the welcoming area.

            “Alpha Katerina, are you here with your new bonded Omega?” The young Beta woman behind the desk asked.

            “Yes I am.” Katerina spoke. She tugged the leash, and forced Houdini to stand next to her. “Will Doctor Walsh be in his normal room?”

            “Yes he is.” The Beta woman responded. “You may go and wait for him there if you like.”

            Katerina nodded to the Beta and turned to the right, tugging at the leash to make Houdini follow her. This was the best place to take him, and it catered only to the high society Alpha’s that knew what Omega’s were good for. She hoped Houdini was enjoying everything he was seeing, for when she had him properly broken, he would be no different than these rest of the Omega’s. She found Doctor Walsh’s room, and opened the door. She pushed Houdini inside before she turned to Cane and Abel. “Wait out here.” The two Alpha’s bowed to her and each took a seat on each side of the door.

            Houdini stumbled slightly when Katerina pushed him in, and by the time he turned around, she was already in and the door was closed. He saw a table, and knew that it was meant for internal examination. He shuddered slightly. He swallowed the bile he felt building in his throat, knowing he had to play the game of an obedient Omega if he wanted to avoid pain. He was actually hoping that this Beta doctor would say something about all the bruising. Houdini did his best to keep his temper under control, for what he saw of the Omega’s being treated here, the Alpha’s could do whatever they wanted to their Omega’s. “Why…why are we here?” He knew that he was speaking out of term, and feared that Katerina was going to punish him.

            “As your Alpha, it is my responsibility to make sure that you are healthy.” Katrina informed him. It was a new place, and though she wouldn’t think twice about hitting him, she was allowing him to speak, just until Doctor Walsh came in. “I want to know how healthy you are, and how likely the chances are that you will get pregnant by your next heat. Also to see if you need anything that will help to increase those chances.” Just then Doctor Walsh walked in.

            “Good afternoon Alpha Katerina,” Doctor Walsh spoke. The doctor had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was in typical doctor whites. He extended his hand to her and they both shook. “I see you finally found an Omega to bond to. What is his name?”

            “Harry Houdini,” Katerina spoke. She stood in front of Houdini and took the leash off, giving Houdini a warning look that he would be in major trouble if he did anything stupid.

            “I knew he looked familiar.” Dr. Walsh spoke. “The wife and I caught a few of his shows. Congratulations on your bond to him Mrs. Katerina.” Dr. Walsh looked over a few pages of paper work. All of Houdini’s paper work had arrived a few days earlier. He studied the bruising on the side of Houdini’s face and his neck. “The bruising should go away in a few days. Well let’s get this appointment started. First Harry, I am going to need you to remove all your clothing.”

            Houdini could feel his body shake. He didn’t want to be naked, didn’t want this doctor to see him, but he took one look at Katerina and everything in him screamed obey. He didn’t want to get hurt, and Houdini knew that if he disobeyed an order, even from the doctor, then Katerina would surely punish him later. He slowly started to take his clothing off, feeling more exposed with each item being removed, until he was standing completely naked. He could feel his body trembling.

            Dr. Walsh studied the Omega’s body, thinking that Houdini was a true beauty when it came to Omegas. Dr. Walsh started to rub his hands along Houdini, feeling each muscle, and feeling each tremor that went through the Omega. He looked and saw the gashes on Houdini’s leg. He bent down and slowly prodded each one. He listened as Houdini let out a low whimper of pain. “These are not infected and they shall heal probably within the next few days.” Dr. Walsh stood up, and turned Houdini around. “Now Omega, please get on the table, on your hands and knees.”

            Houdini didn’t want to move, but he didn’t want to anger Katerina has he slowly made his way to the table. He listened as Katerina walked to his head and gently started to stroke the side of his face. Houdini knew what was coming, but he hoped that the doctor would go gently and prepare him so it wouldn’t be painful. Those hopes were soon dashed when he felt a gloved hand poking around at his entrance. Houdini clenched and unclenched his fingers as he felt Dr. Walsh’s fingers teasing his hole.

            “Now Omega I need you to do your best to stay on your hands and knees, it will ensure that I can get accurate results.” Dr. Walsh spoke. He poured a little liquid on his right hand and slowly started to work his way into Houdini. In one thrust, Dr. Walsh had his whole hand inside Houdini and was feeling around inside the Omega.

            “Holy shit!” Houdini cried out in pain. “Get out! GAH…Get out!” Houdini was seeing stars as he felt the doctor feeling in him, the hand rubbing over sensitive areas. Houdini was gasping for air, and everything in him was screaming for him to collapse, but he couldn’t. This was worse than having Cane and Abel rape him. He looked through tear filled eyes and saw that Katerina was standing right there, watching everything. Houdini couldn’t help but moan out when he felt the doctor move his left hand from his hip down to his soft member and his balls. “N…no more… please…” Houdini breathed out. He felt as though all the air in his body was leaving him. After what felt like an eternity to Houdini, the doctor finally removed his hand with a soft pop, and Houdini was glistening in sweat and panting heavily. He wanted to collapse, but Katerina placed a firm hand on him.

            “Everything feels normal. And from what I could feel, he should actually be able to conceive by his next heat which is how far off?” Dr. Walsh asked.

            “Answer the question Houdini.” Katerina sternly told him.

            Houdini had to gulp a few lungs full of air before he was finally able to answer. “In about three weeks.” He wanted to say something, that he didn’t want to get pregnant, but Katerina’s hand made sure he didn’t say anything else.

            “Ah.” Dr. Walsh spoke. He walked away to a cabinet, and when he found what he was looking for, he returned to Katerina and Houdini. “That is actually perfect. You see this is a hormonal boast, it requires two treatments, about two or three weeks before a heat. One two to three weeks prior, and the second a few days before the heat.” Dr. Walsh set the medicine down on the counter. “I usually always recommend it for female Alpha’s with a male Omega. With the treatment it produces a higher chance of a pregnancy resulting from the heat. Alpha Katerina, is this something you want?”

            _I don’t want it!_ Houdini’s mind screamed, but he knew his opinion didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that his massive ego got him in this bond, didn’t matter he didn’t want to be used as a breeding machine.

            “That actually sounds like a great idea Dr. Walsh. Give it to Houdini. I want his belly to swell with my pups after this heat.” Katerina spoke. She gently stroked the bond bite, and listened has Houdini moaned under touch.

            “There is one more thing I would like to discuss with you Alpha Katerina before you leave today.” Dr. Walsh spoke.

            “Yes Dr. Walsh.” Katerina asked. She loved listened to the little noises that Houdini was making as she continued to tease the bond bite.

            Dr. Walsh walked in front of Katerina. “Have you ever heard of gelding?”

            Katerina thought about what the doctor had said before she answered. “Yes. It is usually a procedure performed on stallions. Usually the temperament of the stallion was a wild spirit and there was a risk that the temperament would pass to the offspring. I have had to a few stallions gelded for that very reason. Why do you ask doctor?”

            Dr. Walsh reached under Houdini and grabbed his balls, listening as Houdini took in a sharp breath. He played with Houdini’s balls as he spoke. “When it comes to a female Alpha being bonded to a male Omega, I normally recommend gelding the Omega. It breaks them of any rebellion that they might feel, and it would increase the chances of pregnancy tremendously. The rate of conception would be higher, and there will be more likely that a litter of three to six pups will be born. I only recommend it because I see high rates of the male Omega thinking he is stronger than a female Alpha. Of course they always lose in the end because Alpha's are the apex sexes.” He released the Omega’s balls, listening to Houdini pant. “I know a wonderful surgeon in Paris who can perform the surgery and there is barely even a scar. The only side effect is that the Omega’s voice will be slightly raised.”

            Katerina felt Houdini freeze under her when Dr. Walsh started to talk about gelding. She had heard of a few Alpha’s that have their Omega’s have the procedure, and the results were amazing. “I think he is perfect the way he is Dr. Walsh, but I will keep it in mind. Are you going to give him the hormonal shot now?”

            Dr. Walsh picked the vile and the syringe up, and filled it halfway with the golden looking liquid. “I’m going to need you to lay on your back Omega.” He watched as Houdini slowly did what he was told. He felt along Houdini’s abdomen until he found the perfect spot on the left side. He pierced the needle of the syringe through Houdini’s skin and injected the golden liquid until the syringe was empty. “Alright all done. You may get dress now Omega.” He threw the syringe out and held out his hand to Katerina. “I expect to see him two days before his heat.”

            “Of course Dr. Walsh.” Katerina spoke. “I will keep your suggestion in mind. Payment will has been received already correct?”

            “Yes Alpha.” Dr. Walsh spoke. He nodded to Katerina and Houdini and walked out of the room.

            Katerina watched as Houdini slowly slid off the table, watching as he was still struggling to breath. “Don’t worry my pet. I won’t consider having you gelded. Well only if you can be trained.” Katerina smiled as she heard a whimper escape from Houdini’s mouth.

            Houdini didn’t think his legs could support him as he slowly started to stand. He had been raped by three Alpha’s and yet that was not as bad as having some strange doctor shove his hand in him and feel around in him. He also felt weak from hearing the talk of being gelded and being injected with that strange hormonal drug. The last thing he ever wanted in his life was to become a mother. Houdini slowly made his way to where his clothing was laying and slowly got dressed. Aware that the bruises hurt worse than before and that he was still panting heavily. Finally, he was able to stand and then he felt Katerina attach the leash back to his collar and lead him out of the office. He was barely aware that Cane and Abel were following them. Houdini kept his head down as they made their way to the exit, only stopping when he heard the footsteps stop. He kept his head down not wanting to make Katerina angry. Houdini peaked slightly to see that they had stopped in front of another Alpha who looked to be about fifty and he also had an Omega, who looked about twenty-five, collared and leashed. Houdini thought that this Omega looked drugged out of their mind.

            “Lord Russell, it is so good to see you.” Katerina greet the Alpha that she stopped for. “And it’s good to see how healthy and beautiful your Omega Charlie is looking today.” Customs called for her to compliment the Omega.

            “Lady Swanson. Good to see you as well.” Lord Russell bowed slightly to the other Alpha. Their families had been friend for many generations. “Your Omega Harry is looking healthy and beautiful as well. What brings you out today? And will you ever let him perform again”

            “Having Houdini looked at, seeing about fertility, and getting a hormonal shot to increase the chances of pregnancy by his next heat.” Katerina answered. “Once he is better trained, then probably for a small circle of friends.”

            “I know the drug you are talking about.” Lord Russell spoke. He tugged the leash slightly and Charlie quickly came to his Alpha’s side. “It works miracles. Charlie here has had ten successful pregnancies’, some resulting in a litter of three to four pups, the majority were Alpha. I know that is something that you need.”

            “If the drug is that powerful, then I feel more at ease allowing the doctor to give my Omega the drug.” Katerina spoke.

            “Charlie is there something you would like to say to Lady Katerina’s Omega?” Lord Russell asked his Omega.

            Charlie slowly made his way in front of Katerina, who stepped aside so that the Omega’s were looking at one another. “Harry Houdini. You are so lucky to have been chosen to be bonded to the Alpha Katerina Swanson. There are many an Omega that would love to be bonded to her bloodline. I hope that when our Alpha’s get together that you and I will be pregnant and will be talking about the plans for our pups.”

            “I will never be like you.” Houdini spoke through clenched teeth. The hit came hard and fast across his face, and he was down on the ground. He felt Cane and Abel force him in a kneeling position. He was hoping that the staff here would say something, but no one seemed to care.

            “That was rude Houdini, and being my Omega, you are held to higher standards.” Katerina sternly told the former magician. She entangled her finger’s in his hair and forced his head up. She was staring into his blue eyes. “You will ask Alpha Russell, as you are to properly address him, for forgiveness for insulting his Omega, and then ask Charlie for his forgiveness as well.” She released his hair and Houdini’s head feel forward.

            _I’ve angered my Alpha; I will be punished._ Houdini thought. _Good, that drugged out Omega had no right to say we would be the same._ Houdini timidly looked at Katerina and saw that she was getting ready to strike him again. He turned and looked at Lord Russell and took a breath. “Alpha Russell, please forgive me for insulting your Omega Charlie.”

            Lord Russell looked at the Omega, and was pleased to see that Lady Katerina was stern and knew when to punish her Omega. “You may have my forgiveness. Now ask Charlie for his.”

            “Alpha Russell’s Omega Charlie, do I have your forgiveness for insulting you?” Houdini asked.

            “Of course you do pretty Houdini, but on one condition.” Charlie dreamily spoke. He looked to his Alpha and when he received a head shake he went down on his knees. “I understand that the hormonal drug can make an Omega moody.” Charlie used only his mouth to open Russell’s trousers and brought them down around his ankles with his mouth. “If the Alpha Swanson doesn’t mind, you have my forgiveness by letting my Alpha use your mouth.”

            Houdini looked to Katerina, and when she shook her head in agreement, Houdini hoped that a staff member would stop this. No one was coming to help him.

            “Houdini crawl to Lord Russell on your hands and knees, open your mouth, and do a wonderful job if you expect to receive Charlie’s forgiveness.” Katerina sternly spoke. She watched as Houdini slowly crawled forward until he was sitting in front of the Alpha’s member.

            Houdini was embarrassed that this was happening, but hopefully this meant that his Alpha wouldn’t punish him for being rude. Houdini opened his mouth and before he could prepare himself, Lord Russell slammed himself into Houdini’s mouth. Houdini felt the member going down his throat, and he was choking and gaging around the strange member. He felt Lord Russell entangle his fingers in Houdini’s hair and began moving Houdini’s head back and forth. Houdini couldn’t help but gag and choke on the cock as it was quickly forced in and out of his mouth. Houdini could feel the member getting harder with each thrust, and Houdini began to worry that the Alpha would knot in his throat. When Houdini thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Lord Russell pulled Houdini off. Houdini noticed that Charlie had his trousers down and watched as the Alpha slammed into the Omega. Houdini was panting, glad to be able to finally breath.

            “You now have my forgiveness.” Charlie spoke hazily. He was lost in the sensation of his Alpha in him.

            Houdini felt Katerina tug the leash up, and he shakily stood on his legs. He felt Cane and Abel grab a hold of his arms. Katerina walked in front of him and slowly wiped his mouth. She turned and started to walk away, Cane and Abel dragging him, leaving Lord Russell alone to fuck his Omega right there. Houdini was barely aware that he had been tossed into the carriage as the three Alpha’s slowly got into the carriage as well. Houdini couldn’t move and he was still having trouble breathing.

            “That was very rude Houdini, and when we get home you will be punished for it.” Katerina sternly told him. She listened as Houdini was silently sobbing and whimpering. He needed to be taught that being her Omega he did have the higher standards, and breaking those standards and proper etiquette would result in severe punishment.


End file.
